Previously, many types of shower water conservation devices have been used to provide an effective means for saving water when showering. Typically, when a person is ready to shower, the hot water valve is turned on and the person waits until the shower water is hot. The person then adjusts the water mixture until the desired water temperature is achieved. The reason for the wait is that in many cases the water heater is located some distance from the shower and the water in the pipes leading to the shower has been standing, thus causing the water to cool down and to reach equilibrium with the prevailing ambient temperature. Obviously, the initial cooled water is wasted because it is drained into the sewer system.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue DateU.S. Pat. No. 4,224,700BloysSep. 30, 1980U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,498StaytonAug. 8, 1989U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,499NewmanAug. 8, 1989U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,218SanchezJan. 11, 1994U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,537HanksFeb. 15, 1994U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,543Duke et al.Nov. 25, 1997
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,700 discloses a water conservation shower device that incorporates a stopper for insertion into the shower drain which includes a water pump attached to a shower head. Water accumulated in the bottom of the shower is re-circulated and reapplied through the shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,498 discloses a shower temperature control system that includes a mixing valve which is connected between the hot and cold sources of water and a shower head. A gear motor shaft is connected to the mixing valve and controls the blend using a temperature sensor positioned in the shower plumbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,499 discloses a temperature sensitive shower diverter valve for diverting shower water used between the water source and the shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,218 discloses a water delivery conduit operative through a valve member which directs water from a shower conduit to a storage tank. The storage tank permits selective use of water from a primary conduit or from the delivery conduit for the utilization of water therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,537 discloses an apparatus that includes a pickup head mounted to a shower drain, which is operative through a storage tank for pressurized flow to an auxiliary shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,543 discloses a water conservation system for a shower. The system utilizes a foot operated control valve piped to a T-spigot that is connected to the shower head, thereby reducing the water flow by usage only when required.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining patents located in the search:
Patent NumberInventorIssue DateU.S. Pat. No. 4,554,688Puccerella26 Nov. 1985U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,675Arlie 2 Dec. 1997U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,544Placencia26 Jan. 1999U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,706Hess11 Apr. 2006